


欢迎仪式

by Salvagia



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Orgasm Denial
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:28:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24194335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salvagia/pseuds/Salvagia
Summary: 鼬以特殊的方式迎接了从长期任务归来的恋人。
Relationships: Uchiha Itachi/Uchiha Shisui
Kudos: 13





	欢迎仪式

**Author's Note:**

> -主要都是edging情节，我就是想看狼狈的止水哥

“小鼬……”他费力地张口，却直接叫出了那个他总是下意识就会叫出的、无论何时都蛰伏在他的潜意识中的名字。

“怎么了？”他立即得到了对方的回应。鼬的嗓音和往常一样低沉柔和，手上的动作却丝毫没有减缓。他低垂的睫毛轻微地上下轻颤，让止水的心尖也跟着抖了起来。

“啊……”恋人的询问一如既往地平静，甚至还有些寡淡的意味，让他难言地苦笑了一下，却又意识到自己可能很快连苦笑的余裕都要没有了。熟悉的快感再一次地从下身传遍全身，这不是鼬第一次给他做手活，但即将要发生的事却使鼬的每一次触碰都给他带来异样的感觉。“……你确定这样没问题吗？”他最后小心翼翼地问道，尽管他心知肚明自己会得到怎样的回应。

“没问题，”正如他所预料的那样，坐在床边帮他撸动阴茎的鼬像优等生般一丝不苟地回答道，“止水只要放松下来就可以了。”

啊，放松。他的嘴角又不自觉而艰难地扯出一丝无奈的笑。这件事归根结底或许还是要怪自己；从长期任务归来便能在村口看见迎接自己的鼬自然是很高兴的事，和对方一起回家的路上他忍不住便打开了话匣子，除了任务途中的种种外随口抱怨了一句自己累坏了。或许正是这句话引起了鼬的注意，亦或是长发的宇智波预谋已久，他向止水提出要不要试试看一个可以放松下来的方法。

——于是便有了现在这副情形。虽然他隐约猜到了这件事会在床上进行，可鼬在说出这件事时候的沉着与平静倒让他很是意外，对方认真的神色却让他意识到鼬并不在开玩笑。

“说起来……小鼬到底是在哪里学到的这个，”他费力地控制着不平稳的语调，还想保存可怜的一点年长者的余裕，“我不记得《亲热天堂》里有过这样的情节啊——”

鼬在听到那个书名的时候微微蹙起了眉头，手上的动作也停滞了几秒，快感的戛然而止让他可耻地噤声。长发的青年抬起头，波澜不惊的黑色瞳孔与自己的眼睛对视。“我没有看过《亲热天堂》。”他一本正经地答道，拇指的指肚突然在止水阴茎的顶部像是惩罚般重重地摩擦了一下，引得年长的宇智波又忍不住失声叫了出来。

感觉正被对方游刃有余地掌握着，他的脸颊不禁有些发烧。习惯了自己来做引导鼬的那一方，现在的情形让他一时间无所适从。他也并不是没什么性经验的倒霉男孩，虽然只是名义上比鼬多打了几年手枪而已——但无论如何，他总觉得在这方面也应该由自己来引导恋人。这是一种奇怪的执念，他也知道自己不应该这么想，可是那个几年前还会仰起脸来叫自己“止水君”的长发男孩也已经开始用已经低沉下来的温柔嗓音不带敬语地叫自己的名字，也开始在性事方面主动地袒露自己的欲望，想到这里他既不甘又有一丝兴奋。鼬纤细灵巧的手指在自己的肉柱上来回地上上下下，比起第一次的生涩要熟练许多，只有白皙的脸上一丝淡淡的红晕在暗示着他也乐在其中。

“快到了？记得跟我说，”似乎是觉察到了他愈发剧烈的颤抖，鼬波澜不惊地提示道，空闲的一只手把鬓边的碎发拢到耳后，似乎是方便他更好地观察止水的表情，“高潮控制最重要的一点就是要把握对方即将高潮的那个时间点，不然就前功尽弃了。”他继续解释着，优等生回答老师问题的语气让年长的宇智波几乎要发疯。

他忍不住向前挺腰，迎合着鼬撸动他阴茎的节奏。有几下他动作得猛了，阴茎险些滑出鼬被前液沾湿的黏糊糊的虎口，对方便会抬头往他一眼，然后再次伸手握住，按照之前的节奏不紧不慢地动起来。一片恍惚间他瞥向坐在床边的鼬，发现对方好整以暇地穿着的半长裤的裆部也有一个不怎么明显的凸起——不过这已经给予了他足够的视觉上的刺激。虽然鼬告诉过他高潮前要给自己明确的提醒，不过残存的理智并不给他这么做的机会。他能做的仅仅是从喉咙里发出一声闷哼，双手不禁攥紧了身侧的床单，准备迎接久违的登顶。

——当然不是这样。他突然感觉阴茎的头部被人用力地摁住，那力道并不能让他感到疼痛，却把那阵强烈的快感猛地推了回去，让他忍不住大声地呻吟出来。射精前全身上下都紧绷着的神经却像是被定在了原地，不给他放松喘息的机会。

“嗯——小鼬——我……”再一次将恋人的名字脱口而出，被叫到的人却像是好奇般睁大了眼睛，仔细地观察着他的反应，似乎在观察自己的实验有没有成功般一个细节都不愿放过。他看着止水闭上了眼睛，绷紧了肩膀上的肌肉大口呼吸，像是在忍耐又像是在体会快感被拒绝发泄后的快感。

他等了好一阵子才感觉体内的那股酸胀感慢慢地消退下去。按照鼬刚才的解释，现在他的状态又退回了高潮前的那个阶段——是叫高原期吗？宇智波的天才无论是什么知识都能分毫不差地记下来，他和他的小鼬都是如此。之前一直堵在龟头顶部的手指被小心翼翼地移开，动作慢到他甚至记不清那是什么时候放上去的。原本就低着头的鼬更低地俯下了身，检查他是不是真的没有射出来。私密部位被恋人的目光如此近距离地注视，就算他再想装出游刃有余的样子也是不可能了。他下意识地想要屈起双腿做无谓的遮掩，却又因为鼬再次抬眼看向他的视线而定住了动作。每一次他与这双眼睛对视时都是如此。他突然意识到自己已经很久没有看到这双眼睛了。

鼬盯着倚在床头、皱着眉头拼命喘息着的年长的宇智波。他的全身都覆盖着一层薄汗，之前和自己靠在床边接吻时脱掉了上衣，露出的那些鼓胀的肌肉边缘清晰，一块块地绷紧或是舒张，脖颈到胸口的那一片皮肤泛着红色。止水一直都比他强壮一些，他原本以为那只是由于年龄差距，可事实证明他或许原本就不是能把自己练得像止水那么健硕的人。在他们还能与对方坦诚相见的最初，他也曾半是羡慕半是不甘地触碰、揉捏年长的宇智波胳臂和胸腹上的肌肉，它们不像他想得那样坚硬，手指摁上去会软软地陷下去半寸，但也依然是货真价实的，肌肉。止水的各个方面都比他想得要软。后来他们因为各种各样的原因开始羞于在对方面前袒露自己，再后来他们的关系从挚友更进一步，两人也能再次大大方方地、甚至带着急迫与期待地探索对方的身体。

那时候对自己笑着的止水、安慰他再过几年小鼬就会赶上我的止水，现在在他面前露出几乎可以算得上是欲哭无泪的表情。不过他还没有说出那个他们之前约好的词，那就是还可以继续的意思吧。他等待着止水慢慢地平复呼吸，意识到自己应该像对方无数次安慰过自己那样安慰一下年长的宇智波。他试探性地把一只原本摁住止水大腿的手贴上他的后背，对方却因为突如其来的触碰猛地一个激灵，原本靠在床头板上的上半身向前蜷缩。他连忙伸手去扶，年长的宇智波的额头便顺势落在了他的肩膀上。

像止水无数次地玩弄自己的辫稍那样，他也不自觉地伸手轻轻勾住对方有些汗湿、但依然蓬松柔软的发卷。止水拥有一头乌黑的鬈发，这和鼬认识的其他宇智波有所不同——他自己遗传了美琴柔顺低垂的直发，佐助则更像他们的父亲，脑后的头发坚挺不屈地支起来——但是他从未见过家族中的其他人长着止水这样发梢打着卷、把手伸进去就会陷在里面出不来的鬈发。这头鬈发与平日里笑眯眯的他十分相配——脾气好得不像个宇智波，鼬有时候会在心里说。他用指腹轻轻地来回摩擦止水脑袋靠近后颈那一块的头皮，不出意外地收获了对方呜咽似的轻哼，低沉的震动顺着止水的胸腔传遍他的全身，麻麻的却也很舒服。

他索性用两条胳膊圈住年长的宇智波的肩膀，把他抱在怀里。身体还记得这个熟悉的动作，可大脑却想不起来上一次这么做是什么时候。说起来，佐助也早就过了需要他抱也愿意让他抱的年纪，现在比起喊“哥哥”还是叫他的大名更多。依旧保留着孩童时的习惯，心安理得地叫着他“小鼬”的也只有止水一个人了。非要说的话，他是佐助的哥哥，止水也能算得上他的半个哥哥。如今他究竟是更加将止水当作兄长还是恋人来对待，鼬自己也回答不上来。但无论如何，自己不知道从几岁开始的隐秘的思慕和许久未见对方而滋生的渴望微妙地混杂在了一起，身上流着与自己相似的血的哥哥辈的恋人紧靠着自己吐出欲望的气息，这让他感觉有些晕乎乎的。

“你还好吗？”他禁不住问对方，意识到自己的声音比平时更加虚弱。止水的反应如此之大令他有些始料未及。以往与对方的性事中自己往往才是更加敏感、需要止水不断抚慰的一方；或许高潮控制的确比他想象要更加刺激。

埋在他肩头的脑袋许久都没有回应。在他认定止水对自己生了气的前一秒，一声长叹突然顺着对方的胸腔传到自己的身上来。紧接着，年长的宇智波如释重负般地抬起头，涨红着脸向他展露出一个带着些许羞涩的招牌笑容。“没想到会是这种感觉啊，”他一本正经地发表着感想，“小鼬真是太厉害了。”

这么看来止水没事。他在心中下了结论。其实除了这个他还为止水做了其他的准备，不过他现在有些踌躇要不要立即将它们付诸现实了。

“还能再来一次吗？”他柔声问道，继续用手梳理着止水后颈的头发，试图以此舒缓对方的压力。在他怀中散发着热气的躯体僵硬了一秒，止水眯了眯眼睛，似乎在评估自己的身体状况。“就一次的话……应该没问题吧，”他又对鼬笑了笑，这个可以算得上没心没肺的举动让后者的心情有些复杂，“毕竟是第一次，小鼬也稍微照顾我一点吧。”

对方自然而毫不留情地揭穿了自己的无情，用的还是两人一起训练新忍术时互相过招的语气，这让他一时有些无所适从。气急败坏之下他又伸手握住了止水的阴茎，不出意外地收获了对方一惊之下的颤抖和带着无可奈何的笑意的告饶。“——所以说了，小鼬能不能对我手下留情一——”

嘴唇再一次不由分说地被恋人的嘴唇堵住，止水在心中笑出了刚才没能笑完的部分。鼬的强势和控制欲总是在一些两人都不经意的时候以一种奇妙的方式显露出来。虽说他平时总是用细长柔和的眼睛静静地望着自己，再波澜不惊地叫出自己的名字，但归根结底，他还是个宇智波。任务结束后的回程中，他也不止一次地想象过与鼬再会的情形，每多想一秒他的胸口就会更热一分。现在这份热度能不能顺着他的嘴唇传到对方那里、鼬又有多想自己，这样的问题在他的脑中盘旋着。

不过很快他就没有这么想的余裕了；鼬圈在他阴茎上的手指又开始上下动作起来，熟悉的快感再次在他的小腹间蒸腾堆叠。他情难自已地伸出舌头去舔鼬的嘴唇，空闲下来的手也环住了对方的腰，把他往自己的方向拉近。长发的宇智波终于肉眼可见地软下了身体，把上半身的重量倚在了他的身上。这让止水在快感的恍惚间想起以前靠在自己的背上睡着的小鼬，也是柔软而服帖的——那是什么时候的事了？剩余的理智并不足以让他进行计算，他总觉得那是十分遥远、却又发生在昨天的事。鼬一直都靠在自己的背上，他也会一直靠在自己的背上。

“不要分心。”像是察觉到了什么，鼬松开他的嘴唇警告道。他微凉的指尖找到了柱身上一段凸起的血管，指腹轻轻地按压下去，引得止水再次大声地呻吟出声。

“止水喜欢被摸这里吗？”鼬在他耳边明知故问道，又用手指的侧面来回轻蹭和刮擦，仿佛觉得这点刺激对年长的宇智波来说还不够似的。他觉得眼中似乎有白光在往上泛，全身的水分都要蒸发殆尽，揽在恋人腰上的手下意识地攥紧，揪住了宽大族袍的一块布料。这一次他也来不及提醒鼬——他一定是一个糟糕的性伴侣——但是鼬似乎再一次意识到他即将登顶。他条件反射般地张开嘴，想要说点什么——什么都好，告诉鼬自己快受不了了，让鼬停下任由他射出来——但是鼬像一个未来的宇智波家主那样，雷厉风行而不容置喙地紧紧按住了他的龟头。他的脑中不知为何嗡地响了一声，连牙龈都在发酸。他不确定自己是不是翻了白眼，如果真的是这样那或许有些丢脸；他在模糊的视线中盲目地看向前方，发现自己的十根脚趾以一种不可思议的方式蜷缩了起来，附近的床单被它们抓起了几道深深的皱纹，紧得几乎马上就要绷断。

他又闭上了眼睛。短时间内他不想接收到来自外界的任何信息，也不想思考任何事。他平复着呼吸，等待着在全身奔腾着的热流慢慢地安静下来。鼬也放任他这么做，直到他的身边传来一阵窸窸窣窣的轻响。

他睁开眼睛，发现长发的宇智波正一丝不挂。他从不知道对方可以在如此短的时间内把自己剥得精光——往常都是两人在缠绵时慢慢地帮对方宽衣解带，鼬此刻的决绝让他忍俊不禁。

像是为了确认他的阴茎依旧功能正常，鼬跪坐在床上，俯下身摸了摸止水腿间红胀挺立的柱体，又用被前液沾湿的手摸了摸自己的，它随着鼬起身跨坐在止水身上的动作上下晃动着。他这时才注意到鼬的耳朵红透了。

发现对方再次握住了自己的阴茎想要直接坐下去，他连忙伸手制止，手腕却又被恋人抓住。他看着鼬慢慢地把手伸向自己股间，两指带出一些清澈的粘液，再伸到他的面前展示。鼬早就为自己做好了准备——他在前往村口迎接自己前就已经做好了准备，这个想法让年长的宇智波头晕目眩。下一秒，他的阴茎进入了那个湿热柔软的地方，陌生的熟悉感让他忍不住叹了一口气。太紧太热了。果然还是想把好东西留到最后享受吗——鼬一直都这么贪心。

恋人已经在他的阴茎上上上下下了起来。他看出鼬依然有些不适应，急促的喘息间也夹杂着嘶嘶抽气。他握住鼬的两条胳膊搭在自己的肩膀上，又扶住对方的腰开始自己发力。鼬的手再一次地扣上了自己的后脑，被甬道缠绵地吸吮着的快感让他头皮发麻。

“据说高潮控制后的高潮，会比平时来得更强烈。”被他操得满脸红晕的优等生突然一本正经地说道。

“——所以小鼬是想让我在你的身体里去得更强烈吗？”他笑着应道。鼬的身体也比他想得还要更加思念自己。

兄长也好，恋人也罢——怎么样都好。鼬断断续续地想道。只要他能和止水待在一起，像他们从许多年前就开始那样。虽然两人许久未见，年长的宇智波却依然能精准地找到自己的敏感点。他熟稔地顶弄那里，快感在鼬的脑中点燃了烟花，恍惚间自己阴茎的顶端却被火热的指腹摁住。

“如果我刚才做得不够好的话，小鼬就来教教我吧，”止水毛茸茸的脑袋靠在他的肩头低语，露出的那双眼尾飞扬的眼中含着毫不掩饰的兴奋，“到底要如何在心爱的人面前好好忍耐，这种事小鼬能做得比我好吗？”


End file.
